1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to package structures, and particularly, to a chip package and a package method for making the chip package.
2. Description of Related Art
Chips used in optical transmission systems are very small. For example, an area of a laser diode is 200 um×200 um. During a chip package process, the chips are adhered to a pad via glue. It is difficult to control the amount of the glue. If too much glue is used, the glue will overflow onto the pad. Then, the positions of the chips adhered to the pad may be inaccurate. If not enough glue is used, the chips will easily detach from the pad. This may cause the quality of the product of the optical transmission system to be low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.